The Story of Ananya
by Feather of Fawkes
Summary: A series of one-shots with my OC, Ananya. Golden Quartet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: This one-shot has my OC, Ananya, as Harry's third best friend.

Harry called Hedwig to him. She hooted happily. At least she's happy to see me, Harry mused. It seems like she's the only one. Harry recalled the incident with Seamus from last night. It was still hard for him to believe that Seamus, S _eamus,_ turned against him. They were supposed to be friends. Hogwarts just wasn't the same anymore. Everywhere he went, the antagonistic glares followed him. Even Ron, Ananya, and Hermione weren't a comfort to him. He watched as Hedwig flew away with his letter to Sirius. Why didn't anyone understand that Voldemort was back? Why didn't anyone believe him? How could they be so blind? These questions ran through Harry's mind and he angrily clenched his hands. "HARRY!" a girl's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Ananya standing behind him with her hands placed on her hips. "I called you three times. What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing." He brushed her off. His friends wouldn't understand what was going through his mind right now. They weren't there to see Cedric die. They didn't see Voldemort reclaim his body. They weren't kept in the dark about the Order and ignored by Dumbledore. How could they help him?

Ananya laid her hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's okay, Harry. You can tell me. You can trust me." Looking at her, he saw nothing about compassion. Before he knew it, words spilled out of his mouth.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me, Ananya? Why would they think I'm lying? And the Ministry. I actually liked Fudge before all of this. I just…" he broke off in a sob, "I just feel so alone all the time. Dumbledore never talks to me. I keep thinking that if I could just talk to him, since we're both being slandered, I would feel better. But he keeps ignoring me. Everyone is ignoring me. And that Umbridge! I hate her!"

Ananya pulled her best friend into a hug. "Harry, it's okay to feel upset. In fact, you should feel upset. None of this is fair. But don't ever think you are alone. You have the Ron, Hermione, me, and the other Weasleys. You also have Luna. You can come to us anytime." She rubbed his back comfortingly.

Harry pulled away. He looked into Ananya's dark brown, almost black, eyes. In color, they were so similar to Snape's. But Ananya's eyes held intelligence and understanding. He could get lost in her eyes. It was the same understanding he had seen in Ron and Hermione's eyes when they defended him. Along with the hurt when he spurned them. The guilt rose in his stomach. "Hey Ananya, where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They have a Prefects meeting right now. But don't worry, you can apologize to them later," she smirked.

Harry just gawked at her, the traces of sadness nearly gone. "How did you know that?"

"I can see beyond!" she said in Trelawney's voice. The two friends started laughing. Harry's eyes were watering but he felt good. Light-hearted. Still chuckling a little, Harry and Ananya began to trek back to school. Maybe this year won't be so bad, Harry thought as he looked over to Ananya.


	2. Chapter 2

Ananya 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for Ananya.

Ananya looked over at Harry and Ron. They were sulking in the corner of the Great Hall. She grimaced to herself as she took in the Patil twins' frosty expressions. But who could blame them? Harry and Ron weren't exactly being welcoming dates today. Ananya wondered what was wrong with Harry. Ron, she could understand. Though he himself might be blind to it, she knew he had feelings for Hermione. She looked over to the witch in question. Hermione was having a great time with Quidditch star Krum. Ananya watched as Hermione giggled at Krum's incorrect pronunciation of her name. That would get old fast. She was jerked out of her thoughts as her date suddenly dipped her. "Woah!"

"Sorry. That was the only way I could get your attention," her date smirked. Cedric Diggory laughed at his date's affronted expression. "What were you thinking about?"

"My friends. Harry and Ron are having a lousy time," she motioned over to the two boys. Cedric looked over at them.

"Yeah. I suspect Ron has more than friendly feelings for Hermione though," he guessed.

"How do you know that?" Ananya asked, startled.

"I can read people well. Especially you. For instance, right now I know that you are awe-struck by my amazingness," he joked. Ananya snorted.

"Yeah, more like shocked that shy, kind Cedric Diggory had a funny side to him."

They laughed. Cedric suggested that they sit down, and Ananya agreed. Her feet were starting to ache after all of that dancing. His eyes bored into hers. "Thanks for coming as my date Ananya."

"I'm glad I did. This was a lot of fun. But I wish Harry and Ron could enjoy the night too," she added.

Cedric looked knowingly towards Harry and then back at Ananya. "Ananya, Harry likes…" after a second's deliberation, Cedric changed his mind and said, "Harry just doesn't seem to like these types of events. Not everyone does ."

Ananya sighed in acquiescence. Hermione and Krum plopped down beside them. "Hello Cedric, Ananya. Are you two having a good time?" Hermione asked.

"Ananya's great company even though she's a terrible dancer," Cedric said.

"Hey! I'm an adequate dancer and I'm fine with that."

After a few more jokes at my expense, Cedric and Krum started talking about Quidditch. "Hermione, I think Ron likes you," I whispered to her.

At the mention of our ginger-haired friend, Hermione's warm expression grew frosty. "Oh, no. What happened?" I asked with apprehension.

Hermione then went on to tell me how Ron had accused her of "fraternizing with the enemy" and even said that Krum was only pretending to like her so he could defeat Harry. "As if no one could like me for being me. As if it is so incomprehensible that a guy might actually like me!" she finished.

To be honest, I knew Ron could be insensitive at best, cruel at worst sometimes. This was one of those times. The ball was dying down and I could sense that Hermione was in no condition now to stay. "Let's go on back to the dormitories okay?" I said. She nodded. I motioned to Cedric with my eyes, and raised his eyebrows in return. I need to talk to you, I mouthed. He nodded and quickly excused himself. He led me to a corner and we spoke in hushed tones. "Hermione's feeling down so we're going back up to the Common Room. I'm sorry about this," I said.

"It's fine Ananya. I had a great time with you," he said and I nodded in agreement. "I hope we can do it again sometime?" he asked shyly.

I blushed a little. "I'm already looking forward to it." Cedric kissed my cheek and I left. I waited for Hermione at the foot of the staircase when I heard her, um, rather dulcet tones. Sure enough, Ron and Hermione came bursting in.

"You know what this means don't you? Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort!" she yelled through her sobs.

After yelling at bewildered Harry to go on up to bed, Hermione broke down on the stairs. I rushed to her. "Oh 'Mione. Come on. Let's get you up to the dormitories." I carefully guided her up and her sobbing had ceased by the time we had reached the rooms. She used a spell to undo her hair and quickly changed out of her dress. By the time I had finished getting ready for bed, she was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter world. I only own Ananya.

Ron was acting like a git. Ananya suspected that last night had set him off. Personally, Ananya thought Harry was just acting as a good friend should. Hermione was upset and Harry comforted her. If Ananya wasn't getting jealous, then why was Ron? Harry and Hermione were best friends. Ananya had a nagging suspicion that the Horcrux brought out the worst in people. She almost went off at Ron last night but Harry subtly shook his head. Sensing that this could break up the group, Ananya had swallowed her anger. But enough was enough. Ron had not helped at all today and even yelled at poor Hermione for the tasteless food. Ananya had stormed off angrily and she was now sitting against a tree, picking at the dying grass. "Ananya?" Harry called out.

She waved her hand to signal her location. Harry sat down next to her. He could sense that she didn't want to talk right now. Soon enough, Ananya let out a sigh. She leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. "I miss Hogwarts," she whimpered. Harry heard the tremor in her voice and was shocked. Ananya had never given away how miserable she really was but now she started crying. Harry rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay, Ananya. We'll be okay." Her sniffles died out but Harry noticed that she continued to hold the necklace Cedric had given her close, as if it would help them solve their problems. "Come on, let's get back," he said. He held his hand out to pull her up but she looked up at him and shook her head.

"I need to stay away for a little bit Harry. I won't leave the perimeter, don't worry," she simply stated. Without another word, she shifted into a wolf and padded off. Harry sighed in exasperation. Harry returned to the tent grumbling about how Ananya was going to cause him to worry to death and then what would people say? The Boy who Lived survived Voldemort but couldn't last against his girlfriend.

Ananya missed dinner. No doubt she ate something as a wolf but that didn't stop Harry and Hermione from staying up. Finally, a grey wolf slipped into the tent around midnight. Still in her Animagus form, Ananya loped over to Hermione and licked her hand while nudging her to the bed. Hermione chuckled. "Ok, ok, I'm going." Ananya then moved to Harry who was sitting on the ground and she nuzzled into his side.

"Don't bite me Ananya," Harry playfully joked but his eyes betrayed how worried he was. Ananya whimpered and dug even deeper into his side to comfort him. Harry smiled and the two fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione found Harry and Ananya curled up against the fire with Ananya's head resting on his chest. She woke up Ron who felt guilty about his attitude when he looked at his two friends. Ananya and Harry woke up to find a cheery Ron for a change. Things were finally going back to normal. Well, as close to normal as they would ever get.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own the plot and Ananya.

AN: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been working on a new story, We Stand Together, set in the Marauder's Era.

"Think of the happiest memory you have and concentrate on it. Try to relive it in your mind," Harry shouted over the din of students practicing the Patronus Charm. Ananya lounged off to the side with a smile. _Harry is becoming quite the teacher,_ she mused. She watched with interest to see what form her fellow classmates' Patronus would take. Luna's was, rather unsurprisingly, a hare. What did surprise Ananya was Hermione's Patronus. An otter. While Hermione was compassionate and kind, she wasn't very playful. Ron's dog, however, suited him perfectly. Ananya noticed some of the other students watching her, asking why she wasn't practicing. Fred and George, bless their hearts, said that Ananya already knew how to produce a Patronus and she didn't need more practice.

While this was true, it wasn't the reason Ananya didn't want to produce her Patronus. Suddenly, Harry sidled up next to her. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just watching to see what everyone's Patronus looks like," she answered with a grin.

Harry laughed. "Yeah well I have to admit, I was not expecting Hermione's Patronus to be so playful."

"I thought the same thing. I thought she would've gotten an owl or some other type of bird," Ananya added.

The pair stood in comfortable silence for a little while when, without warning, Harry grabbed her hand. "Ananya, if you're worried about what everyone will think, then don't worry. No one will judge you based on your Patronus."

She sighed. "It's not that Harry. I just…I just don't want to be reminded of that. I don't want people to pity me… Also, I don't think I can anymore."

Harry was about to say something but Hermione cut him off. "Harry, I think it's time to go."

She was right. It was nearing nine. The students began filing out and Ananya was lost in her own thoughts. _I wish my Patronus never changed. I don't want to be reminded of him every time I conjure it. I don't even think I can anymore. Merlin knows I've tried on my own after that first time I saw it changed. I can't. Why couldn't it have just stayed a wolf? Why did it have to change?_ A tear rolled down her cheeks.

 _Why did I have to love him?_

Hermione, Harry, and Ron exchanged knowing looks. Ron tugged the reluctant Hermione's hand so they could give the two some privacy. Harry walked to his friend after the others had left and pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay Ananya. You can tell me." She mumbled something into his shirt. He pulled away. "What?"

"I don't think I can do it anymore…I don't think I can produce a Patronus anymore Harry."

"Is it because of him? Because of Cedric?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

She nodded. "After the first time I saw it had changed to a badger, I couldn't do it again. I tried on my own. It never worked. I can't think about anything happy because…" she broke off, in loss for words.

"Because your Patronus reminds you of your loss. It's not that you can't Ananya. It's that you don't want to. You don't want to be reminded of him anymore."

Ananya started sobbing now. Harry instinctively moved closer to her. He didn't know his way around girls but Ananya was different. He always knew what she needed. She turned into his chest and cried. Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting there but he didn't care. He would sit with her for hours if it made her feel better. He knew that she loved Cedric. She still loved him. But Harry would always love her. And he hoped that one day she could love him too. He hadn't even noticed Ananya looking up at him. Her eyes flickered from his face to his hand that was gently stroking her hair. If Harry had looked closely, he would've seen something strange in her eyes as she looked at him. But he was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Harry?" Ananya quietly whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for this, for understanding me." She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek and stood up to gather her book bag. Harry's face went red but he quickly controlled his expression.

"Are you ready to go then?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice normal.

She nodded and the two walked out of the Room of Requirement together. They hadn't moved two steps towards the dormitories when Ananya abruptly stopped. Harry didn't notice and continued walking until he realized that she wasn't next to him. He turned around to see Ananya quizzically looking at him. She seemed to be debating with herself and finally had an epiphany. "Harry, I have to do something. I'll just be back," she said before walking back to the entrance of the Room. Harry watched as she stood there for a moment before entering. He wondered what the Room had become for her.

Ananya had wished for a Room to start afresh. To let go.

Ananya let out a gasp. She found herself in a room that looked exactly like the room she had described to Cedric. The bedroom in their future house. It was the same. The walls were a heather gray and the carpet was cream. The bedspread was a forest green. There were bookshelves lining the wall, for her, and there was a small desk for him. Taking a deep breath to control herself, Ananya took out a picture from her bag. She slowly walked over to the empty picture frame by the bed and slid the photo in. It was a perfect fit. Looking around the room, Ananya noticed that the windows were closed though and she remembered something he said.

" _Come on, let's get some fresh air. Oh stop complaining! I don't know how you can stay inside all the time Ananya. I need to have the windows open or something to feel breeze so I know that I'm alive."_

Ananya strode over to the French windows and opened them as wide as they opened. To her surprise, she could actually feel a breeze and the sun on her face, bathing the room in a rosy glow. Ananya walked towards the door and took one last look at the room. Just as she was about to open the door, she paused. There was still one last thing to do. Ananya turned around with her eyes closed. She let the memories flood her mind. Cedric laughing, Cedric twirling her around, herself splashing some water on him, both of them studying together…She raised her wand and whispered so softly that it sounded like a caress. "Expecto patronum." A silver badger slowly padded around the room, taking in its surroundings as the happy couple in the photo kissed, finally in their own paradise. For the first time, Ananya smiled at the sight and quietly closed the door.

* * *

"Alright. Let's go," Ananya said to Harry.

"Why did you go back?" Harry questioned.

"I thought I had lost something of mine but I think it belongs there now."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world. I only own the plot and Ananya.

Ananya sighed as she prepared the potion to ease the pain on Harry's hand. What a monster Umbridge was. It would be tough to choose between her and Voldemort in terms of who was more sadistic. She glanced at Hermione, stirring the poultice, and Ron, glaring at his Defense textbook as if he could harm Umbridge with this withering stare. "Here, give me your hand," Hermione broke the silence. She gently took Harry's hand and started spreading the salve over the brand. That's what is was. A brand. Like one given to common criminals. Her nostrils flared. As if standing up for the truth was a crime.

"I still think you should tell Dumbledore," Ron stated.

Harry shook his head. "No, I can't let her have the satisfaction that she broke me, especially not after we've started the DA. Besides, it doesn't hurt that much anymore."

Hermione and Ananya exchanged glances. _Boys._ Although she agreed with Ron, she doubted anything happened in this school that the Headmaster didn't know about. She would not be surprised if Dumbledore knew what was happening every night Harry went in for detention. What she still didn't understand was why he wasn't saying anything. How could Dumbledore let his favorite student suffer like this? "Ananya, are you okay?" Ron asked her.

She just stared stupidly back at him. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay? Your eyes were narrowed and your face was scrunched."

Now they all were looking at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

"Now, why would you do that Ms. Patel? You know that thinking is not in the Ministry-approved textbook," Ron mimicked Umbridge with uncanny accuracy. Ananya looked at him for a second before she began to laugh. Before long, she was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out at all. At this point, they all were laughing at her. But she didn't care. It had been so long since they had shared any special and joyful time together. Everything had been so stressful lately with Umbridge and the DA and the people who kept touting that Harry was a liar. It was nice to let loose for a little while.

Once their laughter had subsided, they all made for the dormitories. Only Harry stayed behind.

Harry was suffering more than he let on. Now, more than ever, he wished his parents were here. It seemed as though only Sirius understood what he was going through. Tonight reminded him his friends, though they may not understand what he was enduring, always had his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Ananya 6

Disclaimer: I only own Ananya.

11-year old Ananya looked around the Great Hall nervously. All of the students had trained their eyes on the first years, eagerly awaiting the Sorting. Her parents had told her about the Sorting Hat because they knew that Ananya would be worried about the Sorting until she knew how it worked. The blonde boy next to her was whispering to his two friends with a smug smirk on his face. But, all of the other first-years seemed nervous. The Headmaster made a few announcements (something that caused students to gasp, but Ananya missed it), and then it was time for the Sorting. A bushy-haired girl was Sorted into Gryffindor. She seemed pleased. Ananya had no idea where she wanted to go. Her ma thought that she would be a Ravenclaw, but her daddy thought Gryffindor. Honestly, she was hoping the Hat will be able to make that decision for her. "Patel, Ananya!" the stern teacher called. She slowly walked up to the stool, gulping when she noticed how every eye was trained on her.

Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on her head. All of the sudden, there was a voice in her head. The Hat's voice. " _Hmm, interesting. Very interesting. Your mother was a Ravenclaw, and your father was a Gryffindor. You could easily fit into either of those Houses with your brilliant mind and courage. Perhaps Ravenclaw would fit best though… But what's this? Eh? A strong sense of justice is rare for such a young one. I had misjudged you. You are most certainly a…_ GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted.

Ananya grinned, and hurriedly took a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to the bushy-haired girl. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," the girl introduced.

"Hello, I'm Ananya Patel," she greeted. They watched the rest of the Sorting. Ananya's interest perked when Harry Potter was Sorted into Gryffindor. Of course, she knew who Harry Potter is. It was unsurprising that the Boy who Lived was Sorted into Gryffindor though. Then, a boy who looked a lot like the twins sitting a few seats down was also Sorted into Gryffindor. The last boy went to Slytherin, and that concluded the Sorting. Ananya's stomach growled, and she eagerly gorged on the scrumptious food, while talking to Hermione about the enchanted ceiling. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around. It was Harry Potter.

"Hello. Could you please pass the pumpkin juice?" he softly said.

She smiled. "No problem. I'm Ananya Patel," she introduced while handing off the pitcher.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Ron Weasley," the red-head across from Harry said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Ananya said.

The boys smiled, and that was the beginning of a legendary friendship.


End file.
